Agradecimientos y revelaciones
by El Reto
Summary: Noticias jugosas: El Reto vuelve, y es que no había acabado. Pero por fin, anunciamos los nombres reales de los 20 autores que participaron en El Reto, con cada uno de sus relatos. Así como: El Desempate, entre los 2 concursantes que quedaron empatados en su semana. Los cuáles deberán batirse en la última ronda, ¿quién ganará? "¡Infórmate! ¡Lee nuestros fics!" (Fic/mensaje global.)


**Ha pasado un** (laaargo) **tiempo desde la última vez que os hablé por este, nuestro concurso. Pero debo decir, que aún no hemos terminado.** (No caerá esa breva.) **Así que una vez más, porque no será la última,**

 **¡ BIENVENDOS AL RETO!**

* * *

 **Este es un mensaje especial , no se trata de un relato. Por ende, debo comentaros las últimas noticias. Y es que, allá por junio cuando el concurso (sin ánimo de lucro por supuesto)"finalizó" como tal. En resumen, al hacer recuento de votos **(reviews válidos dejados en la semana en el fic de cada concursante, ojo, no reviews totales. Que ya son más.), surgió un **Empate** entre dos autores. Para agrandaros la información, esto es lo que obtuvimos. (¡Redoble de tambor!)

Desde aquí, os doy las **gracias de nuevo**. Gracias a todos por haberos **animado a escribir y a publicarlo** (que sepáis que no lo hubiese hecho cualquiera, yo os aplaudo todo el rato), por haber sido tan sinceros, participativos y sociables conmigo. Os adjunto **por orden de llegada** queridos lectorzuelos, (os recuerdo de paso que _**esta** **información la podéis encontrar también en el perfil actualizado**_ de **El Reto** ) **autor** con **sobrenombre** , **relato de  Soul Eater** y **número total de** **reviews y reviews válidos** : (¡Más redoble de tambor!)

* * *

 **Nuestro primer concursante** se llamaba **Alien Heart.**

 **Nos trae su fic, llamado:** **LIFE**

 **En su semana (26 diciembre al 2 de enero) ha recibido un total de:**

 **13 reviews** **.**

 **De los cuáles, son válidos ****6 al recuento del concurso** **.**

 **Total de reviews "actuales": 14**

* * *

 **Nuestro segundo concursante ** se llamaba **Draiko** **.**

 **Nos trae su fic, llamado:** **Quemados**

 **En su semana (2 al 9 de enero) ha recibido un total de:**

 **15 reviews** **.**

 **De los cuáles, son válidos ****12 al recuento del concurso** **.**

 **Total de reviews "actuales": 23**

* * *

 **Nuestro tercer concursante ** se llamaba **Rainn** **.**

 **Nos trae su fic, llamado:** **Reminiscencias**

 **En su semana (9 al 16 de enero) ha recibido un total de:**

 **14 reviews**

 **De los cuáles, son válidos ****12 al recuento del concurso** **.**

 **Total de reviews "actuales": 18**

* * *

 **Nuestro cuarto concursante** se llamaba **KNIFE** **.**

 **Nos trae su fic, llamado:** **Disección de una boda**

 **En su semana (16 al 23 de enero) ha recibido un total de:**

 **11 reviews**

 **De los cuáles, son válidos ****8 al recuento del concurso.**

 **Total de reviews "actuales": 15**

* * *

 **Nuestro quinto concursante** se llamaba **Nekoy-chan** **.**

 **Nos trae su fic, llamado:** **Tormento**

 **En su semana (del 23 al 30 de enero) ha recibido un total de:**

 **13 reviews**

 **De los cuáles, son válidos ****7 al recuento del concurso.**

 **Total de reviews "actuales": 18**

* * *

 **Nuestro sexto concursante** se llamaba **Lynneth Akuma.**

 **Nos trae su fic, llamado:** **Te he amado, te amo y te amaré**

 **En su semana (del 30 al 6 de febrero) ha recibido un total de:**

 **7 reviews**

 **De los cuáles, son válidos ****3 al recuento del concurso.**

 **Total de reviews "actuales": 14**

* * *

 **Nuestro séptimo concursante** se llamaba **Little Bunny.**

 **Nos trae su fic, llamado:** **Kyubi no Kitsune**

 **En su semana (del 6 al** (más un día por problemas técnicos que sufrió la página de Fanfiction) **14 de febrero) ha recibido un total de:**

 **9 reviews**

 **De los cuáles, son válidos** **5 al recuento del concurso.**

 **Total de reviews "actuales": 11**

* * *

 **Nuestro octavo concursante** se llamaba **A32** **.**

 **Nos trae su fic, llamado:** **Decisiones**

 **En su semana (del 14 al 21 de febrero) ha recibido un total de:**

 **8 reviews**

 **De los cuáles, son válidos ****5 al recuento del concurso.**

 **Total de reviews "actuales": 11**

* * *

 **Nuestro noveno concursante** se llamaba **Little Red Riding Hood.**

 **Nos trae su fic, llamado:** **The lovely Death Circus**

 **En su semana (del 21 al 28 de febrero) ha recibido un total de:**

 **12 reviews**

 **De los cuáles, son válidos ****8 al recuento del concurso.**

 **Total de reviews "actuales": 14**

* * *

 **Nuestro décimo concursante** se llamaba **Leto** **.**

 **Nos trae su fic, llamado:** **La melodía de tu alma**

 **En su semana (del 28 de febrero al 7 de marzo) ha recibido un total de:**

 **10 reviews**

 **De los cuáles, son válidos ****6 al recuento del concurso.**

 **Total de reviews "actuales": 12**

* * *

 **Nuestro décimo primer concursante** se llamaba **Himawari** **.**

 **Nos trae su fic, llamado:** **Por un libro**

 **En su semana (del 7 al 14 de marzo) ha recibido un total de:**

 **13 reviews**

 **De los cuáles, son válidos** **7 al recuento del concurso.**

 **Total de reviews "actuales": 20**

* * *

 **Nuestro décimo segundo concursante** se llamaba **Sara Lightwood.**

 **Nos trae su fic, llamado:** **La carretera**

 **En su semana (del 14 al 21 de marzo) ha recibido un total de:**

 **12 reviews**

 **De los cuáles, son válidos** **7 al recuento del concurso.**

 **Total de reviews "actuales": 16**

* * *

 **Nuestro décimo tercer concursante** se llamaba **Owl-Gains People.**

 **Nos trae su fic, llamado:** **El beso de la muerte**

 **En su semana (del 21 al 28 de marzo) ha recibido un total de:**

 **12 reviews**

 **De los cuáles, son válidos ****8 al recuento del concurso.**

 **Total de reviews "actuales": 13**

* * *

 **Nuestro décimo cuarto concursante** se llamaba **Póra93** **.**

 **Nos trae su fic, llamado:** **Esqueletos en el armario**

 **En su semana (del 28 de marzo al 4 de abril) ha recibido un total de:**

 **11 reviews**

 **De los cuáles, son válidos ****7 al recuento del concurso.**

 **Total de reviews "actuales": 13**

* * *

 **Nuestro décimo quinto concursante** se llamaba **Creepygirl42** **.**

 **Nos trae su fic, llamado:** **Fics Celestinos**

 **En su semana (del 4 al 11 de abril) ha recibido un total de:**

 **13 reviews**

 **De los cuáles, son válidos ****8 al recuento del concurso.**

 **Total de reviews "actuales": 13**

* * *

 **Nuestro décimo sexto concursante** se llamaba **Medusa Marceline** **.**

 **Nos trae su fic, llamado:** **Vampiros**

 **En su semana (del 11 al 18 de abril) ha recibido un total de:**

 **10 reviews**

 **De los cuáles, son válidos ****4 al recuento del concurso.**

 **Total de reviews "actuales": 12**

* * *

 **Nuestro décimo séptimo concursante** se llamaba **Mictlán** **.**

 **Nos trae su fic, llamado:** **Seguir soñando**

 **En su semana (del 18 al 25 de abril) ha recibido un total de:**

 **13 reviews**

 **De los cuáles, son válidos ****8 al recuento del concurso.**

 **Total de reviews "actuales": 15**

* * *

 **Nuestro décimo octavo concursante** se llamaba **CandySun**.

 **Nos trae su fic, llamado:** **Blanco y Negro**

 **En su semana (del 25 al 2 de mayo) ha recibido un total de:**

 **7 reviews**

 **De los cuáles, son válidos ****3 al recuento del concurso.**

 **Total de reviews "actuales": 8**

* * *

 **Nuestro décimo noveno concursante** se llamaba **Nita-san**.

 **Nos trae su fic, llamado:** **Sorpresas inesperadas**

 **En su semana (del 2 al 9 de mayo) ha recibido un total de:**

 **8 reviews**

 **De los cuáles, son válidos ****3 al recuento del concurso.**

 **Total de reviews "actuales": 9**

* * *

 **Nuestro vigésimo concursante** se llamaba **Hikari02** **.**

 **Nos trae su fic, llamado:** **El fin y el principio**

 **En su semana (del 9 al 16 de mayo) ha recibido un total de:**

 **7 reviews**

 **De los cuáles, son válidos ****4 al recuento del concurso.**

 **Total de reviews "actuales": 9**

* * *

Aunque cada uno era especial por su trama, sus ideales a destacar, tienen muy buenas puntuaciones y ha sido un verdadero placer leerlos y comentarlos. Como podéis ver, tenemos un par de autores ( ** _Rainn_ y su _"_ _Reminiscencias "_. _Draiko_ y su _"_ _Quemados_ _"_.** ) que consiguieron el máximo número igual de votos válidos al recuento del concurso. ( **12 en total**. Por supuesto, ahora cada relato tiene más reviews que sólo los válidos al concurso.  Sus autores os están eternamente agradecidos, y sabed, que podéis seguir dejándoles los comentarios que deseéis.)

Por lo que, como no puede haber dos ganadores, lo justo es que hagamos un **Desempate**. (El cual os voy a explicar ahora mismo.) Entre estos _**dos autores**_. (¡Mucha, lucha!) La tardanza de este mensaje es obra también del tiempo que tuvieron ambos para escribir y la mala comunicación que tuve con uno de los participantes. ( _Maldito internet, ¡¿por qué me haces esto, por qué?! I'm only human… Ejem_.)

* * *

 **El Desempate** constará de lo siguiente:

 **El sistema de votos es el mismo**. **Dos relatos** serán subidos **AL MISMO TIEMPO**. Y aquel, que **obtenga más reviews de autores o lectores con cuenta propia DURANTE UNA SEMANA, ganará el concurso**. **El Reto** y por tanto, el **premio** que yo enviaré con todos los gastos de envío a mi cuenta.

 **Los relatos ya están en mi poder** , ya están editados. ¡YA ESTÁN LISTOS! (La espera, ha valido la pena. La verdad, son bastante buenos. **Todos los relatos fueron muy buenos** … Maldita sea.) Tomároslo como un regalo de Reyes o " _We wish you a Merry Christmas_ " de Fanfiction (aunque a mí no me pagan por esto.).

Así que, solamente queda subirlos a **Fanfiction**. **Tratan dos historias distintas, con los personajes de Soul Eater. Uno sigue la trama original, el otro no.** Y tan solo tienen una longitud de **1000 palabras**. Es decir, son _**one shots**_.

(En el supuesto caso, de volver a ocurrir un Empate. Recurriríamos al último recurso, repetir la competencia entre estos dos autores y hacer una _**batalla de Drabbles o viñetas**_. Por supuesto, también es legal renunciar por falta de ideas. No se va a obligar a nadie si en ese tiempo no puede escribir o no pasa por un buen momento, en ese último caso, el concurso podría traspasarse. _Y espero que no sea el caso_ …)

Mi review no vale como voto válido, pero comentaré en ambos como siempre, me comprometo a ello sin ningún problema. El voto anónimo no vale como voto válido pero es bueno para los autores saber las opiniones de los demás. Son bien recibidos. Los reviews de otros concursantes **con su cuenta propia** también son válidos y por supuesto los de los otros autores y lectores también. Recordad que solo valdrán para el concurso, si comentáis con vuestro review válido esa semana. (Guiño, guiño.) **Si os interesa saber qué premio recibirá uno de nuestros vencedores** , **clicad en el perfil de El Reto** y lo descubriréis.

* * *

Mi cuenta real es **Bell Star** , como muchos ya sabréis. (¿La loca esa? La loca esa, sí.) Pero si no, os ánimo a entrar en la cuenta de este perfil " **El Reto** " y leer los estupendos veinte relatos que nuestros concursantes nos dejaron. (Y a los que pronto se unirán dos más.) Comentarios y lecturas son apreciados. En este sencillo mensaje, quiero daros las gracias a todos por vuestra ayuda, por vuestro ánimo y vuestro apoyo. **Hicisteis, lectores y autores, el Reto posible.** Y **espero que podamos, juntos** , **hacer posible el Desempate también**.

 **A continuación** , y como dije en un pasado remoto. **Os descubro a todos la identidad de nuestros participantes**. Creedme si os digo, que tal vez os sorprenda. (Aquí viene el interesante cotilleo, rozad las manos cual villano de _Disney_ , que allá vamos…) **Sus verdaderas cuentas y relatos propios, están adjuntas en el perfil de El Reto, junto con su nombre enlazado con el mismo orden.**

* * *

Nuestro **primer** concursante, llamado **Alien Heart,** es ni más ni menos que: **Jumbiie Hana**.

* * *

 **El segundo y el tercer concursante se mantendrán en el anonimato hasta la finalización del Desempate.**

(Que si no, es trampa. Tramposillos…)

* * *

Nuestro **cuarto** concursante, llamado **KNIFE,** es ni más ni menos que: **ConnorKurasay**.

* * *

Nuestro **quinto** concursante, llamado **Nekoy-chan,** es ni más ni menos que: **Kimiko Haruki**.

* * *

Nuestro **sexto** concursante, llamado **Lynneth Akuma,** es ni más ni menos que: **ZeroUtautai**.

* * *

Nuestro **séptimo** concursante, llamado **Little Bunny,** es ni más ni menos que: **Cata Plox**.

* * *

Nuestro **octavo** concursante, llamado **A32,** es ni más ni menos que: **Anazoy23**.

* * *

Nuestro **noveno** concursante, llamado **Little Red Riding Hood** es ni más ni menos que: **Poppy Makenzie**.

* * *

Nuestro **décimo** concursante, llamado **Leto,** es ni más ni menos que: **Kmi Nyan**.

* * *

Nuestro **décimo primer** concursante, llamado **Himawari,** es ni más ni menos que: **Hime Shiraiwa**.

* * *

Nuestro **décimo segundo** concursante, llamado **Sara Lightwood,** es ni más ni menos que: **Yumi Kazahaya**.

* * *

Nuestro **décimo tercer** concursante, llamado **Owl-Gains People** **,** es ni más ni menos que: **AthtarKuroCat**.

* * *

Nuestro **décimo cuarto** concursante, llamado **Póra93,** es ni más ni menos que: **Kurara Matsumoto**.

* * *

Nuestro **décimo quinto** concursante, llamado **Creepygirl42,** es ni más ni menos que: **Carla the killer** **.**

* * *

Nuestro **décimo sexto** concursante, llamado **Medusa Marceline,** es ni más ni menos que: **Neko360XD** **.**

* * *

Nuestro **décimo séptimo** concursante, llamado **Mictlán,** es ni más ni menos que: **Nimbusmind** **.**

* * *

Nuestro **décimo octavo** concursante, llamado **CandySun,** es ni más ni menos que: **Hime Honda** **.**

* * *

Nuestro **décimo noveno** concursante, llamado **Nita-san,** es ni más ni menos que: **Kaze143** **.**

* * *

Nuestro **veinteavo** concursante, llamado **Hikari02,** es ni más ni menos que: **241LORM3RCUR1** **.**

* * *

Y eso es todo (amigos), por ahora.

 **Fechas serán anunciadas** , lo más probable es que **empecemos** con el **Desempate** de **siete a diez días** , desde la publicación de este mensaje.

 **Si os habéis quedado con alguna duda, tan solo comentadlo en los reviews. Serán respondidos**. Tras de subir este mensaje a Fanfiction, **todos los concursantes están siendo personalmente informados**. Recordad de nuevo, que solo es un concurso, y que **por la cantidad de reviews que obtenga un fic, no significa que sea mejor o peor que otro**. (Y así con todo en la vida diaria, _don't be fooled_.) Porque todo eso es **cuestión de gustos**. Es un reto hacia vosotros mismos, por tener el coraje de subir un relato escrito por vosotros. Abrirse a los demás para muchos no es fácil, y seamos sinceros: escribir libera tensiones.

El principal objetivo es **compartir y divertirse leyendo fics interesantes con los personajes de Atsushi Ohkubo**. Así que os pido, por favor…

 **¡Qué disfrutéis de la Navidad y de nuestro Reto!**

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todos, (paz y amor lectorzuelos, ¡nos leemos pronto!) la orgullosa, tardona y muy pero que muy agradecida de haber podido contar con vosotros, mentes brillantes:

Vuestra _**regidora del concurso y futuro Desempate**_ , **Bell Star**.


End file.
